


Necking with the neighbours

by GaiaMax



Series: Assorted prompts [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Heteroflexible Kheerat Panesar, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kind of smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Negotiations, Pre-Threesome, Secret Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really, little bit of dub-con, no beta we die like bradley branning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/pseuds/GaiaMax
Summary: Ben and Callum agreed that they wanted to do some exploration before they got married.It ends up with one of the people you'd least expect.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell/ Kheerat Panesar
Series: Assorted prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Necking with the neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> To introduce this fic, all I want to say is I don't fucking know. I don't what this is. It was inspired by Kheerat and Ben nearly getting killed by shell suit Stan and a lot of caffiene.

“Cal…” Ben whispers, it is about three in the morning- Callum has the early shift and Ben is pretty sure if he doesn’t ask now he’ll lose the nerve, that’s why he put his implant on when Cal got up to go to the bathroom.

Callum stops putting his boots on and turns his head to look at his fiancé, barely to make him out in the dark room. “Ben, go back to sleep. It’s way too early for you,” Callum states as he squeezes his feet.

“I will but I have something to ask you,” Ben tells him, his voice bit too strong for needy sleeping  reassurances, slowly pushing to sitting up.

“Ok…” Callum says, crinkling his brow and Ben can’t see it but he can hear it.

“So… You know we talked about having  _ some fun  _ before we get married…” Ben says then hesitates but before Callum can get a word in, Ben opens his mouth again. “Kheerat Panesar.”

“Oh...Oh...Oh…” Callum repeats, like a buffering screen before landing on another “ _ Oh.”  _ Even though they are in the dark Callum is staring at Ben with wide eyes and a slack jaw and Ben knows it.

“ _ So…”  _ Ben says, raising one eyebrow and moving closer to Callum.

“Yeah… I mean he’s… hot...but is he even?” Callum asks his confusion pulling up the confusions of Ben’s mouth. As Callum feels Ben’s breath on his face, he quickly loses his confusion and closes the distance. The meeting of their lips is wet, soft and warm as Ben gently tugs on Callum’s bottom lip and pushes his tongue through his weak defences. When they pull away both are breathing hard and it's making Callum consider pulling a sickie to stay in bed all day. “‘Cause you know if you kidnap him, I’ll have to arrest you,” Callum jokes but instead of laughing Ben grins, Callum’s voice is raw and he knows it will stay for a little while he’s at work.

“He is, don’t worry about it,” Ben says flippantly before lying back down.

“Yeah… but how do you know?” Callum asks, fiddling with his tie as he stares at Ben.

All Ben does is take a deep breath, stare at his fiancé and roll his tongue over his lips. “I can smell queers,” Ben says matter of factly.

Callum has to swallow the big snort that wants to come out of his mouth. “Ok. You’ll text me when you’ve sorted it.” 

With that Callum turns back to putting his boots on as Ben answers “Yep.” He pops the P in a way that is so lewd that Callum wants to dive back under the covers.

Callum is out of the front door in seconds, rubbing at his lips wishing the swelling down and hoping that Ben hasn’t left bruises before he walks through the doors of the station.

* * *

Ben gets another two hours of sleep before Lexi is in his room waking him up. He opens him just before the face in front of them speaks, “Mum said to tell you, that you’re taking me to school today.”

Rolling his eyes, Ben forces out a loud exhale-  _ and that ruins his plans to talk to Kheerat before he goes to work.  _ Grunting, Ben rolls away from his daughter and to the closest wall to Lola’s room. “Aren’t Tuesdays yours?” He shouts, the irritation clear in his voice.

“Yeah, but I have a thing and Callum said you would,” Lola shouts back even louder than him.

“Fine,” he says, too wired to fight it, then turns to Lexi. “You get ready. We’ll eat Grandma Kathy’s, Ok.”

With that Lexi disappears and comes back a seconds later, dressed and raring to go. In that time, Ben is able to get dressed and two of them make their way downstairs. As they walk across the square, Ben looks at the Panesars' house and catches Kheerat’s eye who smiles at him. All he can do is smile back and remember all things he has imagined doing and being done to him, mostly the things being done to him.

Ben gets back to the square about half ten because apparently, it’s bad for kids to punch other kids even if they deserve it. So trudges to the car lot to wait for lunchtime, so when Jay comes to talk all he does is watch the clock.

“You’re not even listening,” Jay gripes, pushing Ben’s chair with his feet.

“It’s always the same with you, Jay. You’ve got a problem with women or Billy. I’ve got a lot on my mind getting married, remember,” Ben tells him, as he watches the clock strike half eleven. The closer it gets to twelve the stronger the fire in all his limbs.

Jay kicks Ben’s chair a little harder and dogging just Ben’s arm as he goes to hit him. “You’re a dick,” Jay spits out but with no real malice.

“You are what you eat. Find some straight friends, you can talk about boobs or whatever,” Ben says while chewing on tongue twitching eye contact between Jay and the clock.

With a huff, Jay gets up and walks to the door. “I hate you.”

As Jay starts to walk out the door, Ben calls out to him, “I love you, too.”

The last thing Ben sees of Jay is his middle finger. With no one in the office or on the lot, Ben just stares at the clock watching the seconds tick by. The  _ tick, tick, tick  _ should be so annoying but Ben’s heart is pounding quicker each with corresponding second and it is giving him a dazed heady feeling that he only gets about sex, especially sex with Callum. Ben can only imagine how out of he will be the both of them.

Not able to wait any longer at eleven-fifty-five, Ben gets up out of his chair and locks the office. As he walks across the square to the call centre, Ben has to force himself to walk at a normal speed instead of the full out run that he wants to do.

Ben makes it to the door in barely half a minute and yet it feels forever. As he makes a grip around the handle, Ben takes a deep breath, taking arms against his want to come on as strong as possible. Stepping into the room, he sees Mo, Stacey, Bernie and Kheerat sitting at their desks with he says in the most annoying Ben tone he can muster up he says, “Ladies.” Not sparing a second more, Ben fixes his eyes on the man he came for. “I need to talk to you,” Ben says, almost completely business-like so one but Kheerat has been working with Ben long enough to notice the subtle lightness in his tone, the same kind he used with Callum around Whitney in the early days.

One corner of Kheerat’s mouth raises and watches Ben’s face but he doesn’t say anything; the few moments of silence make his message perfectly clear. 

“Right, we’ll go have lunch,” Stacey states, giving a wide-eyed stare to the other women in the room and in a flutter of movement, the women are gone from the office.

Kheerat still doesn’t say anything, just watching Ben, as he gets up and locks the door behind the women. “I didn’t think we were meeting today,” Kheerat says, never taking his eyes off of Ben as he sits down opposite him on the other side of the room.

Ben lets a silence hang out for a second, just their breath mingling with the air, before poking out his tongue and wetting his lips then answering. “It’s not about work,” he states, dropping his gaze away from Kheerat’s face to his hands resting in his lap.

“Ok…” Kheerat hesitates, his brow twisted. “Then what is it about?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me...and Cal. Even when we’re together… especially when we’re together. I know that look,” Ben says, dropping into a whisper and making sure somehow his eyes linger everywhere on Kheerat.

Slowly, trailing his eyes over Ben stopping when he sees a day old love bite peeking out of his collar. Kheerat stays stuck until he has to take a breath and jerks up to meet Ben smirk and self-satisfied eyes. “What makes you think your knowledge is correct?” He asks, as his eyes move back down to the purple spot.

“There’s never just one in a family. And any gayness would be wasted on Jags and Vinny,” Ben says, too casual, fiddling the collar of his shirt.

“Ian? Your sister?” Kheerat asks, just after a hard swallow because Ben won’t stop dancing his fingers across his neck.

“Phil Mitchell ain’t ever gonna have a straight son,” Ben says and the smugness would be violently unattractive on anyone else- Kheerat does want to take that look off Ben's face but just thinking about he wants to replace it makes his blood start to pool in his groin.

Kheerat laughs a hearty one that makes the whole room’s heat increase ten degrees.

But it quickly dies when a look, one Ben knows all too well, passes Kheerat’s face. “I’ve got enough on my plate with Mum. I don’t need…” Kheerat says looking at the air just above Ben.

“We’re not looking for a relationship. Just a little bit of  _ spice  _ before we get married,” Ben says in a low voice with the same tone he used to lure Callum in while half-lidding his eyes.

Kheerat takes a long breath, taking his tongue between his teeth and narrows his eyes. “I can’t tell if that was racist or not.”

“It wasn’t but…” Ben says in a huffy breath, looking Kheerat up and down, lingering on how tight his trousers are over his crotch while shrugging his shoulders as he puts his feet on the desk then picking up the bulldog.

“You’re losing me, Benny boy,” Kheerat says and Ben would be convinced if he wasn’t fixated on him rolling his tongue over his lips.

Ben takes his eyes off of him for a second then undoes the top button of his shirt. “It’s hot in here. I thought you Pansears would have air-con,” Ben says, stretching then giving Kheerat 

"How would it be done? ‘Cause it’s not happening here.” Kheerat asks, rolling his eyes as he sees that there are even more love bites across the base of his neck.

Ben’s eyes light up and a smirk crosses his face. “I am slutty but I do prefer a bed, so does Cal. I live with my daughter, her mother and my father and I’m not stupid enough to do it on the square. Hotel room, end of the week. I’ll text you with the details later.”

He leaves quickly, like what he’s just asked isn’t a big deal. When women do come back and work starts again, Kheerat can’t manage to do anything but stare at his phone.

* * *

Ben waits until he is back in his office to text Callum.

_ He said yes. _

About half an hour later, Ben's phone makes the noise he’s been waiting for.

_ :) ;) _

_ I’ll be with you in a few. _

So Ben switches from watching his phone to watching the door and those three minutes feel like an eternity. 

Callum does a goofy smile, the second the door is open, Ben’s eyes on him watching him. “Were you waiting for me?” Callum asks, starting to take off his stab vest as he sits on the edge of Ben’s desk.

“No,” Ben says way too quickly. Callum smiles but doesn’t say anything instead pulls Ben close and presses a heavy, heated kiss that sends saliva across their cheeks. “Cal lock the door.”

“Do we have to?” Callum asks, as he begins to pull Ben onto the desk and stuff his hand down his trousers. Ben doesn’t even answer, grunting into Callum’s neck as he rocks his hips in time Callum’s hand. Callum doesn’t have to wait for long before Ben’s hand is down his trousers, working a rhythm that is making moans pour out of him.

Kheerat has to wait until he is sitting at the dinner table to receive a text from Ben. 

_ The collective Canary Wharf  _

_ Sat _

_ 10 _

As he’s about to put his phone down, he notices that another number is attached to the message, Ben has made a group chat with him and them.

Suki gives a big cough which makes Kheerat close his phone and look at her. “What’s made you so happy?” She asks in a way that Kheerat has to stop himself from flinching.

“A deal came through… with the Mitchell’s,” Kheerat says, Vinny and Ash don’t react. But all of Suki’s children see wrinkle her brow. “It’s a lot of money. A lot. We are meeting someone else who needs clean money on Saturday.”

“Just be careful. You never know what’ll get with the Mitchells,” Suki snipes then picks up her fork again.

* * *

The week drags on even with all three of them sending toe-curling, knee buckling, breath hitching torturing texts. Even though they had seen each other in public since the agreement they hadn’t even acknowledged it. Ben and Callum have had whispered conversations in bed, half of them bringing them a hazy completion with blood pooling in their abdomen and the other half actually talking about what is going to happen. On Thursday, Callum makes all three of them agree on what’s going to happen.

Then Saturday arrives, Lexi is out with Lola and Kim meaning that Ben and Callum have nothing to do but wait for the night to arrive. Kheerat sets his alarm for five in the morning, he and Ben are going to Devon or at least that’s what he’s told Suki, and leaves at half five for the gym taking an overnight filled two sets of clothes.

After the agony of waiting, the time to leave Albert Square has arrived, with bags slung over their shoulders, they head for Walford East Tube Station. They get to the hotel at half nine, the check-in is quick and efficient.

The more they are in the room, the more nervous Callum seems to get; a leg bouncing up and down, biting his nails, his pupils darting wildly and finally pacing around the room.

Ben lets the pacing go on for a few seconds but when it doesn’t stop he walks in front of Callum taking his hands his own. “Just say the word and we won’t do this,” Ben tells him, resting his head on his chest.

“You’re not gonna leave me for him?” Callum asks, so softly that Ben can hear because he is pressed against Callum’s chest.

“No!” Ben has to stop him from laughing. “Just look at the differences in our texts. I love you. This is just sex. I love you.”

Callum wraps his arms right around Ben and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Ok. Let’s do it then,” Callum says after pulling away. 

Ben gives Callum a final squeeze before he pulls away to look at his phone.

The time has come.

“He is here. Are you sure?” Ben asks, looking up from his phone.

“Yes.” The one sentence has so much conviction that he knows he can text Kheerat.

A minute later, the door knocks and Ben starts to get off the bed but Callum gets to the door first. He takes a massive breath then stops his hand from shaking and opens the door.

“Hi,” Callum breathes out, slowly taking in Kheerat.

Kheerat smiles at the lingering in his body. “Hi,” he breathes back. “Are you gonna let me in?”

“Yeah…” Callum says, shaking his head with nervous laughter and stepping aside to let him.

Once the door is closed, all three of them quickly dissolve in heat, sweat, hormones, sensations, musky and cum.

When they finish-completely exhausted, unable to move and still finding it hard to fill lungs with air- Ben is curled into Callum and the king-sized bed allows for a country of space between Kheerat and the couple.

As the haze slowly starts to flow out of his brain, Callum looks over Ben’s (who won’t be able to speak for the next couple of hours or maybe even until tomorrow) head to Kheerat. “Thanks for this.”

Kheerat tilts his head back, stretching his neck to his full, and a laugh erupts from him that comes from deep within. “What are neighbours for?”

**Author's Note:**

> If I had the talent to write the actual smut part, I would but my smut writing couldn't do what I wanted justice. So if anyone wants to write it, they can but if you could gift it to me that would cool.  
> This was written in one sitting, I meant the tag I've been up for twenty-four hours.  
> I would like to repeat, I don't what this is but I ended really liking it.  
> After consistently writing angst, man, anything is fun.
> 
> BTW heteroflexible Kheerat; doesn't properly label Kheerat's sexuality in this fic but the closet label I can find.
> 
> As always every single kudos, comment and bookmark is appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everybody Needs Good Neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903226) by Anonymous 
  * [Three's the charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908455) by [bookl0ver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver)




End file.
